Natural Selection
by Lady Scarring
Summary: The Phoenix, the Tiger, the Tortoise, the Dragon. Fire, Earth, Water, Air. Warring for centuries and destroying their magic in the process until a runaway spirit stumbles upon a secret that can save them all. KOC DISCONTINUED
1. Those Once Fallen

I'm still working on _Ax3_ and _Wake_, but I wanted to write something _totally_ different for a change. That, and I have the attention span of a squirrel so if I don't have more than three projects going at one time I get bored and scamper off to do something different…

Disclaimer: Beyblade, all associated characters and themes belong to Aoki Takao-sensei. Story and unknown characters belong to me. No money-makey, I write to amuse myself.

Here we go!

* * *

_Natural Selection_

_1. Those Once Fallen_

_

* * *

_

A lone figure stood at the edge of the golden sand dunes that stretched out to the far horizon before her and beyond. Clothed from head to foot in thick beige robes to protect from the harsh rays of the sun, only a pair of striking eyes could be seen through the gap between the wraps covering the nose and mouth and the hood.

An image of the ground far below with a vast shadow soaring over the sand flashed in her mind, the cool coil around her neck rubbing its head against the base of her throat.

_Not now, we've flown enough,_ she thought back, absently lifting a gloved hand to trace the outline of the creature. _We're too close to the border._

Flickers of disappointment faded to where the creature's mind melded with her own.

It still felt strange to have another mind settled in the back of her own, increasing her knowledge and magic one hundred fold. Her side still tickled with the electricity that had taken over her body the second she had first joined with the spirit. It felt stranger still when she remembered that she was now an outlaw to her own kind. From beneath the wraps her mouth twisted into a scowl.

Just because she was young...

Sensing her distress, the little creature began to hum, nuzzling her throat with its head. Images of rolling hills and wispy clouds intermingled with the colors of inquiry, comfort, and the beginnings of fierce protectiveness coursing from its mind to hers. Whispers of questions in a voice like a silver bell flitted through her mind, but none of them were even vaguely intelligible. The emotions, however, were.

The spirit was concerned.

_We'll fly in a little while, I promise,_ she thought, smiling slightly when she felt the creature's head rub against her finger. _So we go this way, huh?_

The spirit bobbed its head up and down, cool scales sliding over her throat. The colors it sent changed from comforting to excitement, images of vast sand dunes and rivers of fire not far behind.

Now that the spirit seemed satisfied with her comfort and destination, it settled down to rest its head along her collar, nestled comfortably beneath the light robes and over her own pale skin.

Once she had regained her bearings, she slid down the slope of sand and made her way farther south.

* * *

Ozuma lifted a hand to shield his eyes against the glare of the sun. A dark cloud was forming over the northwestern horizon, moving swiftly toward the walls of the city. He cursed, rounding on booted heel and dodging peasants unfortunate enough to get in his way.

This was the third dust storm in a week, something that didn't bode well for those in the land of fire. While they thrived in the desert heat, even they couldn't survive if caught in the throes of a raging storm outside the city walls.

His spirit half, Flash-Leopard, bounded beside him in a blur of black and red, its cries resounding through the stone walls. Through its mind he passed what he saw, throwing image after image of past storms and the new one coming up on the horizon, into the minds of those other spirits around him to warn their Fay halves.

The dark-haired Fay swung around a pillar of stone, dropping down beside a flight of stairs to continue running the second his feet hit the ground. "Get the canvas up! Storm coming from the northwest!" he shouted, snapping his fingers and sending little sparks of flame to burn the ropes that held the vast canvas at bay. Sheets of thick cloth fell down to the ground, providing a shield to protect those unable to help themselves.

"How close, Ozuma?" Johnny yelled from nearby.

"Close enough for me to run," he snapped, throwing bolts of fire at the coils of rope that held back the rest of the canvas. "Get to shelter _now!_"

The deafening peal of a bell forced Ozuma's hands to his ears, but the warning was enough to get even the most stubborn citizens to shelter.

"We're all gonna die!"

_Then again, some of us never learn..._ Ozuma thought in annoyance as he spied Midge sitting in a heap of rags on the ground, staring stupidly at the oncoming cloud, a high-pitched keening emitting from his open mouth. Torn between the vague sense that he needed to protect even the lowliest of his kind and the desire to let the idiot die, Ozuma was saved the decision when the head of the cloud burst over the top of the wall.

Flash-Leopard leaped before its Fay counterpart, shielding him as best it could with its body. Ozuma wrapped one arm around the spirit's barrel, holding it close as he tumbled beneath a canvas and landed in an undignified heap near the fortress wall.

"They're getting worse."

Ozuma shook the sand from his hair in time to see the black-clad figure of Mellanie, a fellow Fay of fire standing nearby. Her spirit half sat beside her, bat-like wings folded and armored head regarding him coolly.

"Everything's getting worse," he grumbled, dusting himself off. Flash-Leopard braced all four paws and shook the sand from its body, sending it flying everywhere.

"Mm..." Mel turned her head to watch the wall of dust slam into the walls, remaining unperturbed by the shock that ran through the stone and into her body. "How quickly did it move?"

"Faster than anything I've ever seen." The shorter Fay stood up, angling his head to look into the silver-blue eyes of the female Fay. "It was just a shadow on the horizon and then it hit the walls not two minutes later."

Obsidian brows furrowed. "The Phoenix should know about this." Without an invitation for him to follow she stepped over the flickering flames in the hearth nearby, vanishing from sight, her spirit half following closely behind. Ozuma did the same, Flash-Leopard at his side, and disappeared into the flames.

* * *

"We can't defend against the storms, Phoenix. What should we do?"

The shadowed figure stood from the throne, throwing the crimson silk curtains aside. Clad in black trousers and tunic tied at the waist by a sapphire sash, the Phoenix strode away from the wall toward the blazing hearth behind the two kneeling subjects. "Only those of Air could have done this."

Ozuma and Mel exchanged looks once the Phoenix had passed between them. The Fay of air had once been allies of fire until the Great War had split the four kingdoms into bitter rivals. Now not one kingdom trusted another, the Fay of fire holding a particular sore spot to those of air because of their betrayal.

"You think they mean to start the War again?"

The Phoenix didn't move from his place before the flames and he was silent for a long time. Light and shadow battled for dominance on his expressionless face, gently rustling the thick silver bangs that hung over his brow to shadow crimson eyes. _What do you think, Dranzer?_

The firebird stirred from its roost in the rafters high above, opening one sky blue eye to regard its Fay counterpart. _Something is amiss,_ the creature allowed. _But I know not what it is._

Instead of answering the question voiced earlier, the Phoenix continued to stare into the flames. "Leave me."

Ozuma and Mel bowed deeply, doing as they were ordered. The moment they were gone from the room, the firebird dropped gracefully from the rafters, beating its great wings until it landed on the shoulder of its partner. _There is great unrest amongst the spirits,_ it said. _We grow weaker as each year comes to pass._

The Phoenix looked sharply at the creature on his shoulder. _The magic..._

_Is disappearing from our Kingdom,_ the firebird finished. Its eyes locked on those of its Fay, glimmering with a trace of sadness. _If it should continue, we shall perish._

_

* * *

_

_**- Tsudzuku -**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay then... As it turns out, I'm in desperate need of OCs. The ones I need the most are those of Fire. So if you want to offer your OC, give me a full profile like this:

Name (First name only):  
Appearance (including eyes, hair, height, and any special features your OC might have):  
Element (Fire, Earth, Water, or Air):  
Personality:  
Bitbeast (including name, personality, and appearance):

Until next time, review! Let me know what you think!


	2. Welcome, Guest

Woohoo! Second chapter underway 'cause I got such a nice response... (is pleased) Thank you all so much! Individual thanks are at the end of the chapter, okay?

Rating changed due to a little violence and some language.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah-blah-blah... Riley, Mel, Ryo and their respective spirit-halves belong to me, **Midnight Insanity**. Liam, Annika, Serena and their respective spirit-halves belong to **Anh D-ao**. Ayame and her spirit half belong to **Hoshiko Megami**. Raela and her spirit half belong to **DS-Guen**. Sianna and her spirit half belong to **DPhinx**. Azala and her spirit half belong to **mrsalexwatkins**. Shana and her spirit half belong to **Demon-Death-Claws**. Kina and her spirit half belong to **Wild Kitsune**. Vega and her spirit half belong to **Insane Shapshifter**. Sarah and her spirit half belong to **Akemi-ka-chan**. Appolene, Delaney, and their respective spirit-halves belong to **lady-obsessed**. Artemis and her spirit half belong to **LadyMoonDemon**. No stealy. Any other unknown characters are just little blurbs I made up at the spur of the moment.

Thank you guys **_so much_** for all of the OCs! I really, really appreciate it! If I put your character in here and they aren't acting the way they should, give me a yell and I'll see to it that I fix it as soon as I can.

Eee... Sorry if the disclaimer got repetitive! I'm just too tired and lazy to make it more creative. (laughs)

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

_Natural Selection_

_2. Welcome, Guest_

_

* * *

_

A tall Fay wearing loose trousers and a tunic with the throat left untied leaned against a stone pillar, looking out over the streets below. Hazel eyes followed a figure clothed from head to foot in beige robes as it made its way through the front gates and was stopped abruptly by another.

"Bit of an interesting commotion," he commented absently, continuing to watch the situation unfold with growing intrigue.

He remained unmoved even as another Fay, a hairsbreadth taller than he, materialized beside him. The Phoenix watched impassively, his expression seemingly carved of stone. His spirit rested on the shoulder opposite his subject, watching with more apparent curiosity.

After only a few moments of study, the Phoenix seemed to lose interest and turned away, but not before his words could be lost to the other at the window.

"Don't harm her."

* * *

"What's your name, stranger?"

The figure swathed in beige robes paused in stamping the sand out of her boots. The wraps around her face had been pulled down to reveal a little button nose and full pink lips set on a small mouth, which was now twisted in a frown. "Who wants to know?"

The red-haired Fay laughed, arms crossed over his tunic-clad chest. His spirit half was perched on his shoulder, gazing at her through liquid amber eyes. "I asked first."

If he had been expecting her to give in when he said this, he was in for a serious let down. "So?"

Dark brows furrowed. "Look, kid-" if he noticed her bristle at the name 'kid' he didn't show it, "-I was willing to humor you. You're not from around here-"

A shudder ran through her body from beneath the robes as she worked to suppress the anger that raged through her. Instead she lifted her hand to her throat, allowing the small form of her spirit half to slither around her wrist, head lifted to gaze at her with emerald eyes. Silver scales glistening in the bright sun, the spirit unfurled both sets of sapphire wings to half-mast for balance, tiny claws gripping her finger. Long, slender teal spikes ran down from the center of its head along its spine to the very tip of its tail, which was also adorned with three blades of the same color at the very tip, forming a deadly trident. "You sure this is right, fella?" she asked skeptically, ignoring the Fay before her that she had interrupted.

The dragon-spirit bobbed its head in affirmation, sending hurried images meant to convey excitement into her mind.

The young Fay didn't have time to reply before she felt the slight change in the air around her and ducked instinctively, narrowly missing the spear that had been aimed for her heart. The air shifted again and she lunged out of the way, lifting her head to glare at the redheaded Fay. "What was that for?" she demanded hotly, amethyst eyes flashing with anger.

"No one ignores me, kid," the Fay snapped, leaning against his spear. "And no one interrupts me, either."

"So you try to _stab_ me?"

The air shifted, warning her before the sword could slice into her unprotected back. With the help of both hands braced on the ground, she pushed off to leap high into the air, hood falling back to release a long rope of silver hair that fell over her shoulder when she landed several feet away in a crouch.

"What'd I do?" she yelled, forced to duck another sword aimed for her throat. Her spirit clung to her wrist, wings tightly folded together in order to make itself as small as possible. Too annoyed to take notice of the warmth that began to flow from the spirit into her arm, she didn't realize the shift in her strength until she was forced to dodge a thrust made by the redheaded Fay with his spear.

"We don't take kindly to strangers," another Fay said from nearby.

Surrounded, the young Fay snarled, dropping into a defensive crouch, senses on high alert to any shifts in the air current. _There!_ A second before the four spears struck her abdomen she leaped into the air, pulling the breeze to speed her spinning body and cushion her fall, pinning the spears to the ground with her hands as she lashed out with her legs, knocking all four attackers to the ground with a powerful kick.

_Left!_ One arm lifted to block the flat of the blade with her forearm, the other moving to cross, catching the blade between them and snapping it with a vicious twist. _Above!_ She pulled a passing breeze across her robes, swiftly untying them and sending them flying upward to blind the unseen attacker above her. Now, unhindered by the weight of the robes on her body, she cast a quick glance around her to gauge the situation.

Eleven to one. Wonderful.

_Left!_ With the flick of her wrists, small, thin blades slid into her palms._ Right!_ Lunge, air cushioning her sudden shift in weight, propelling her forward as she darted beneath a swing directed at her head. _Above!_ Heat blazed above her and she ducked, rolling between another's legs to spin on the ground, sending him flying with a kick to the rear. _Sides!_ Roll out of the way, feet bracing against the sand, one arm striking with the blades, the other with a fist. Heat blazed again, vibrant flames licking her brow. _Fire?_

"Bunch of fools…" a low, sultry voice stated from a balcony above the commotion. "Beaten by a baby airhead."

"_Baby?"_ The silver-haired Fay whirled around to glare at the young woman leaning against the stone pillar above them. Her spirit squeaked a second too late in warning as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled against the hold, throwing her head back in hopes of head-butting her captor but he somehow evaded it, laughing lowly in her ear.

"Feisty little thing, isn't she?" her captor asked, sounding amused. His grip on her was warm, and it was becoming warmer. She fought against his hold, her skin heating to the point of being painful. Her spirit cried out before she did and then all hell broke loose.

The sand began to spin around their feet, lifting as the wind picked up, whirling faster and faster until a raging tempest struck the surrounding Fay like a bullwhip, knocking most of them off their feet. Those that weren't lucky enough to be cushioned by the sand were slammed into nearby walls and pillars, the impact immediately rendering them unconscious.

She barely registered her captor's apology before something sharp pricked the skin of her throat, the scream dying on her lips and eyes glazing over completely before she collapsed into a world of darkness.

* * *

"She's not too bad for such a little thing."

"She didn't notice us, nor did she get you to release her."

The black-haired Fay grinned at her, undaunted. "I promise not to tell anyone you were impressed."

Blood red eyes narrowed but she said nothing.

"Fay of air…" he murmured to himself, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he looked over the still form of the young girl. She really was a tiny little thing, only coming to his shoulders at the most, all ivory skin and the soft curves of a boyish figure. Her thick silver hair was braided into a long plait that reached her hips, wild bangs falling over her delicate face, the purple highlights difficult to see in the dim lighting of the room in which she lay. White bandages were wrapped tightly around her small chest, the ends fraying and beginning to come loose. A gray skirt with long slits up the sides covered her bottom half, hanging low on her hips, the hem resting just below the knee. Underneath she wore short trousers of a strange, thin black material that clung to her legs, ending at mid-thigh, just an inch over the bands that held an assortment of knives. Her wristbands, as it turned out, held similar knives, much to the amusement of the Fay that had captured her. "Pretty brash of her to come into our Kingdom alone."

"Stupid, more like."

He chose to ignore her for the moment, lifting his free hand to touch the tattoo on the girl's left side that depicted a silver dragon very similar to the one that was her spirit half. Just as his fingertips brushed her skin a pair of tiny teeth sank into the flesh between thumb and forefinger, more surprising than it was painful. He blinked, looking down to see the fierce eyes of the little spirit that had remained with its Fay counterpart throughout the ordeal.

Amused, he lifted his hand, the little spirit lifting its upper body along with him, teeth still sunk into his skin. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her," he said gently, lowering his hand to allow the creature to slowly release him and curl up on its Fay's abdomen. Although it seemed sure he was no immediate threat, it kept its brilliant eyes trained on him, just in case.

"You are the most pathetic excuse for a Fay of fire I have ever seen, Liam."

Where any other Fay would have been insulted, Liam turned his gaze on her and smiled, eyes holding a distinctive predatory gleam in their depths. "Didn't you once say that you would never let an inferior being take you into his bed?"

She inclined her head, the only outward sign toward her acknowledgement of the truth in his statement.

A faint moan escaped the girl's lips, bringing the attention of the two Fay back to her. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, muscles tensing for a moment before she woke. Long black lashes fluttered over amethyst orbs, slowly lifting into complete awareness. Her spirit chirped happily, head lifted and wings partially unfurled in greeting. She groggily pushed herself up onto her elbows, looking down at the creature coiled on her stomach before she seemed to realize where she was. Her gaze snapped upward to gaze first at Liam, then at the female Fay that stood off to the side. "What are you-"

Liam lifted a hand to interrupt. "Sorry about knocking you out, but I doubt you would have come quietly." She glared, but didn't deny it, which made his mouth quirk into a slight smile. "You're young, so I suppose that can be an excuse for your ignorance," she bristled visibly in anger but he ignored it, continuing, "but any Fay other than those of fire are not welcome here."

"Obviously," she snapped, silver brows furrowed over flashing eyes.

"Keep a civil tongue when speaking to your elders," the shadowy Fay commanded, eyes glinting dangerously from beneath wispy sun-gold bangs.

Liam opened his mouth to smooth things over, but the girl beat him to it. "I'll respect you when you give me a reason to, flame-ass," she retorted, glaring hatefully at the other female.

Well this was getting interesting… Liam debated whether he should intervene or not. It could prove to be most entertaining… Then again, the Phoenix would be extremely displeased if their 'guest' was harmed. "Ryo…"

Ryo ignored him, only the slight twitch of her wrist providing a warning before a flame erupted on the girl's shoulder. A pained yelp escaped her and she batted the flame with her hand, the beginnings of another tempest causing the silk curtains to billow fiercely in the growing winds.

The flame was put out abruptly, Liam turning his head to watch his mate's reaction to his interference. Her blood red eyes blazed with carefully controlled fury, but she refrained from continuing. Instead, she turned on her heel and vanished into the flames of the hearth behind her, spirit half disappearing seconds later.

Liam sighed, knowing that he would have to make up for this later. Ryo _hated_ being undermined or told what to do, even by him. The only Fay she ever listened to completely was the Phoenix.

"I didn't need your help," the Fay of air said loudly.

Amused, he turned to see her sitting on the cot with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, mouth curved downward in an obvious pout, looking very much like a sulky child. Her spirit half was now coiled around her neck, head resting on the notch at the base of her throat, eyes still trained on him in case of an attack.

He smiled. "Of course not."

She stiffened, aware that he was only humoring her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he replied breezily, leaning back in the chair carved of pine and upholstered with the finest linens. Wayward strands of black hair fell over his brow, shadowing his glinting eyes and brushing the bridge of his nose. He absently flicked them away with his fingers. "So what brings you here?"

Dark eyes narrowed. "I'm young, not dense. Don't dodge the question."

A single brow lifted in mild skepticism. "I believe you are the one dodging questions, little one."

She scowled, insulted by the title he gave her. "You didn't drag me up here to save me. You didn't hurt me but you're asking questions. You want something. Spit it out."

The Fay of fire remained silent for a long time, sitting leisurely in the chair, one leg crossed over the other at the knee, chin resting delicately on his knuckles. "Did you know that it has been over one thousand years since a Fay from one of the other three Kingdoms has visited our realm?" he asked finally, gazing at her through expressionless hazel orbs.

The girl merely blinked, failing to show the answer to his question.

"No, you're not the type to listen to your elders, are you?" he mused absently, more thinking aloud than asking her a question.

The dark spirit curled up at his feet opened one golden eye to regard him with silent laughter. _You're one to talk._

Liam ignored it. "One thousand years without contact between our two Kingdoms - aside from the battles - and now, you, a mere _baby_, fall onto our doorstep."

"I'm _not_ a baby!" she snapped, glaring hatefully at him. "And maybe the reason why nobody visits you morons is because you're not the most welcoming Fay around!"

He was only able to keep his composure for a few seconds before he began to laugh. A throaty, rich laugh that filled the room and made her extremely uncomfortable. And he knew it. "How wonderfully naïve of you!" Liam smiled, a faint light of amusement in his eyes as he continued, "So you were chosen to represent the rest of you airheads for negotiations?"

The girl gave him a disgusted look and spat on the floor. "Don't be stupid. I came here on my own."

"Meaning no one knows you're here," Liam surmised, his smile growing as new prospects began to take shape in his mind.

She said nothing, but her furious look was answer enough.

He laughed again, ignoring the way his manner seemed to affect her. "You _are_ an interesting little thing! Well then, I suppose I have to show you our _famous_ hospitality, don't I? Shana!"

A small figure only a hair taller than the Fay of air herself materialized out of the hearth, hard gray eyes gazing expressionlessly at the elder Fay. Her short black hair, tipped blood red, was left loose to just brush her shoulders. Black triangles turned upside-down were slashed just beneath her eyes, similar markings, this time in red, adorned each cheek. She, unlike Liam's casually aristocratic attire, wore a simple black tank top and pants, tied at the waist with an ash-gray sash. She didn't speak, simply waited with an air of eternal patience for someone to speak.

"We have a guest," Liam said with a cruel smile, flicking his wrist to indicate the silver-haired girl on the cot. "Show her our most _comfortable_ accommodations."

Shana inclined her head in understanding, fierce eyes turning to the foreign girl. "Follow."

The short command left no room for argument and she didn't wait for an answer before she turned on her heel and vanished back into the flames. The small black dragon-spirit stayed, teeth bared threateningly until the Fay of air finally slipped off the cot and followed, the fire spirit not far behind.

* * *

_**Tsudzuku**_

_**

* * *

**_

Another chapter done! Yay! I really, really like the way this story is going. And the fight scene between Riley and some of the Fay of fire has been illustrated! Look for it on my DeviantART page, the link being in my bio. Also, look for sneak peeks to new chapters for this fic and others, some stories you'll never see anywhere else (if you're a Harry Potter fan, I have a new story coming out that'll more than likely be rated NC-17, but it'll only be found in my Journal!) as well as exclusive lineart and blurbs on my LiveJournal, the link also being in my bio. Feel free to comment there, too! I love getting feedback!

**The-Red-Pheonix:** Haha, thank you very much! I look forward to seeing your OCs.

**Demon-Death-Claws:** Thank you! (glomps back)

**Hoshiko-Megami:** Oh, wonderful! Thank you very much! I'll be sure to use her first chance I get. Unfortunately, she can't be paired with Ray. You'll see why later on. (winks)

**DS-Guen:** Oh goody! Another OC to play with! And thank you very much!

**DPhinx:** Haha, yeah, Kai was the reason I kept watching Beyblade when it first came out, so I have to have him in every story I write. Heehee. Thank you very much! You can expect to see Sianna soon! Thank you again!

**mrsalexwatkins:** Oh, this should be fun... Thank you!

**Anh D-ao:** Yay! Thank you so much! Haha, as always, you're a great help, imouto-chan. Sorry I haven't been talking to you much lately, you know why, though... I still miss you! I'm so glad I was able to catch you that night, though. Haha, that was fun! Hope I got Liam in character here, I think I did, especially toward the end. He's so hot... (drools)

**Wild Kitsune:** Thank you for the OC!

**kasakane:** Oh, wow! Thank you! (is flattered) That means a whole lot to me. I hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations. Thank you very much!

**Akemi-ka-chan:** Oooh... Another OC to play with! Thank you!

**LadyMoonDemon:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it! And thank you for the OC!

**lady-obsessed:** Great to see you again! Wish I could talk to you more often on Messenger or something, but with those bloody time zones... Thank you so much for the OCs to use! I'm going to have so much fun with them both. And thank you for the compliment, it means a lot coming from you. (hugs)

That's all for now. Until next time, my lovelies, review!


End file.
